


Our Great Friend, Hilda

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, F/F, F/M, Hilda is a cuddlebug, Wedding Planning, soft Marianne/Hilda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Wedding planning seems like a nice idea. The thought of settling down with someone, having it witnessed with family and friends in a grand venue.But the reality is hard. Getting things ready for a wedding takes at least a year.And Hilda is the Eisner-Riegan wedding planner whether she likes it or not because those two together means they don't have any concrete agreement on what to do for their wedding day.And the stress is bad for the baby. And Hilda's the baby.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Our Great Friend, Hilda

Hilda Valentine Goneril.

Best friends with Claude von Riegan.

Best wingman too, as she had set up her friend with a lady he fancies (with strong denial at first), Miss Byleth Eisner who works as a corporate lawyer to her brother Holst in the Goneril Pharmaceuticals.

Who was once a part-time pre-school assistant teacher before she pursued law school. It's no wonder she managed to control Claude and his shenanigans, she has a lot of experience.

And now, five years and four months later, she is now playing the role of Events Planner for her friend's wedding.

And the job is driving her crazy.

Hilda runs two lines Bridal couture (she doesn't want to get involved with the family business even though she's a large shareholder), one high-end and one accessible to the general public, and have promised them that her gift is the wedding gown Byleth will wear and the three-piece suit for Claude.

That's all she had promised to the couple, as far as she can remember. And so she doesn't have to be involved with their wedding planning.

But several weeks later, she found herself planning things for the indecisive couple when they got together for coffee.

"My parents live in Almyra City, which is really far from here." Claude reasoned when they were discussing where they will hold the wedding celebration. "And it's tradition for the eldest son to be wed in that place."

"Well, my parents can't leave Fodlan." Byleth countered, frowning at her fiancé. "You know that my mother has health issues."

"We have a pretty big...extended family in Almyra." He informed her gently. "I don't think there would be hotels here in Fodlan that could...accommodate their, uh, very specific needs. You know how things are. I'm sure we can find a way to get your mother safely to Almyra and back to Fodlan."

"We still haven't finalized which Church we will go for. Not to mention where we will live."

"Eh, it won't be much of an issue. Sure, my father was the first one to marry inter-faith and our family went through a lot. And by that, me. I've gone through a lot. But it turned out well, right?"

Hilda, having enough of their conversation, sighed dramatically.

"You two are really something. How did you two even lasted five years?"

"We respect each other." Byleth replied.

"And we make time to see each other."

"And when we have arguments, we apologize after we cooled our heads down."

"And because Teach here loves me to bits."

"Claude, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"What? I think it's cute."

"Okay, I wasn't really asking for answers." Hilda interrupted them, getting annoyed. "Now, you two are not going anywhere with this argument so why don't you two just call it a day and come back to discuss it after a few days?"

Byleth and Claude blinked at her, looking at each other.

Hilda saw a shy smile on Byleth's face and an annoying grin on Claude's.

"We were not really arguing." He admitted, reaching out to hold Byleth's hand. "We were just discussing things, hoping to find a way. But since you offered to help, we'd be happy to have you on board."

"I...what? I didn't–"

"Great. Now that's settled, we'll see you next time. Maybe in two weeks to check on the churches?"

And that's how Hilda became their wedding coordinator, without meaning to and no way out of it.

She walked into their plan blindly and now she's stuck.

The only thing that she got out of it is that she gets to see places she normally wouldn't go to.

Their first occular was at Almyra city and Hilda got tired by the four hour drive.

They left Leicester city around six in the morning, with Byleth and Hilda still sleepy while Claude is a consistent chatterbox as he's excited to be back in Almyra. Byleth and Hilda were just thankful that Claude's not the one driving. He will surely drive erratically just to wake them up.

The express way between Leicester and Almyra is kind of boring. Just a long stretch of road, with one stop over to get breakfast.

After they got some breakfast in, it was Claude's turn to be sleepy while Byleth and Hilda talked about small things.

"I hope you two have decided on theme and motif." Hilda said as she has her tablet open and fiddling with stylus inbetween her fingers.

Byleth looked over at Claude, who's napping up front. She wonders if he's listening in and pretending to be asleep or he's really sleeping.

"Well. Sunflowers are a must." Byleth started and Hilda noted that down on her tablet. "As for motif...maybe teal and gold?"

"Ohh nice. We can have your female entourage wear a white top and teal skirt. We can think of ways to add the gold later."

"Or we can just have them wear an infinity maxi dress and have them put gold accents? I really just want this to be a simple celebration."

"Oh, sweet By. You're marrying Claude. I don't think you can get away with a simple ceremony." Hilda told her with a smile. "How many guests do you plan on inviting?"

"A hundred will do, I guess?"

"That won't be enough, By." Claude joined in, unable to pretend any longer that he's sleeping after what Hilda said about him. "My family's big. If we don't invite one side, they will surely get upset. Make it three hundred guests."

"Three hundred is too much, Claude." Byleth frowned. "I'm ok with a hundred and fifty."

"Two hundred and fifty."

"A hundred and twenty."

"Two hundred and twenty."

"Two hundred."

"By..."

"I'm sorry Claude, but I'm with Byleth with this one. Two hundred guests is enough." Hilda cut in, not in the mood to see them haggle like that. "I know you have a nice fat budget for this, but accomodating a large number of guest is hard."

Claude pouted at that. "I'm also inviting some business associates."

"You know that you can still invite your family but limit it to two heads per family branch. That way, everyone is still invited. And we can squeeze in your associates and friend guests."

Claude looked over at Byleth, who only gave him a deadpan look that translates to "I dare you to contradict Hilda's suggestion".

Because it's a really sound suggestion.

He relented and agreed to that number and suggestion.

Either ways, wedding budget and head counts don't always follow what they have set down.

"Good, now that's settled, I have to ask. How far are we from the church?" Hilda asked, looking out of the window. They have finally entered one of the municipalities of Almyra City and she's interested in the surroundings.

She had always thought Almyra city was a quaint, simple place but this is beyond her expectations.

Tall buildings, wide roads and clean sidewalk. And with the modern setting, the historical aspects of Almyra blends in seamlessly.

They even passed by a quaint house that seems out of place. But people are coming out of it holding to-go cups, some with paperbags. Hilda assumed it's one of those rustic cafes that Fodlan city is starting to pick up on.

There's a certain old charm to the place that Hilda wished she had time to do some sight seeing.

"Wow, this place is not what I imagined..."

"Eh, this is just the first municipality in Almyra you've seen." Claude told her. "Wait till you see where my family is. Sadly, we're not going to go there today."

They turned in a corner and entered a more simpler area, the road getting steep and smaller.

They soon reached a bumpy stretch of road, and Hilda grimaced at the experience.

Claude is also grimacing at it because he did not expect the road here is still not fixed by the local government.

They stopped and parked on one side of the road.

"This...place is too far and too secluded, Claude." Hilda frowned as they got out of the car.

"This is the closest temple we have between Fodlan and Almyra. Don't be too choosy." Claude replied.

"A...temple?"

"Different faith, remember?"

"Oh...right. Right..."

They entered the somber place, though they were not permitted to go further in than the entrance since there are some people inside. And also because the person guarding the place took one look at Hilda and Byleth and figured out that they're foreigners.

"Right. Non-Almyrans are not allowed into a sacred place." Claude muttered. "How could I forget that?"

"So, we came here for nothing?"

"Sorry. I got used to entering sacred places with ease, I forgot that there are certain rules in place."

Byleth looked up at the temple, pursing her lips. "But things would be okay if I convert?"

"Well, yeah, sure. But I don't think your parents would like that."

"How did your parents marry, Claude?"

"They didn't marry in a church or a temple, that's for sure. It was a civil marriage. Created quite a scandal too, from what people have shared with me."

Hilda grunted as they walked back to the car.

Sure, the temple is gorgeous but if the bride's family, their guests and especially the bride can't get in, what's the point of the ceremony?

They got back in the car and drove back into the main road to get lunch in a seafood restaurant owned by Claude's friend. Claude then gave his driver his lunch money before they entered the restaurant, knowing that his driver has some seafood allergy.

Once the three of them were settled in and are just waiting for their lunch, Hilda let out a sigh.

"Can we just settle one thing first before we go into any more occular?" She asked the couple. "Whose faith are we going to follow here?"

"I can't convert since I'm an only son." Claude shrugged.

"And I don't think my mom would let me convert, being an only daughter." Byleth added. "I know my dad won't mind since he likes Claude and I'm basically his first wife."

Claude, who was taking a sip of cold water, coughed into his glass in surprise. He looked at her incredulously.

"What are you implying?"

"Well, it's part of your culture, right? But you can only have a second or third wife with my permission as I'm the first wife."

He oggled at her in disbelief for a few seconds. "Byleth, I can't believe that you'd think of me that way! And that's an antiquated tradition! My father didn't need a second or third wife, and I'm following that footstep. It's one tradition I don't want to keep as well."

Hilda sat back comfortably, watching the two smooth out their own affairs. Inter-faith marriage sure is hard.

Both Claude and Byleth could have ended things right from the get go because of such differences but hey, love wins. They conquered a lot of problems already and Hilda is sure they'll be able to conquer this one as well.

And they did by agreeing to have their marriage be a civil wedding like his parents. As for location, Claude wanted it in a garden setting. But Byleth wanted it to be a beach wedding since her Uncle Seteth has a resort ideal for the event.

Claude objected on doing a beach wedding off at Rhodos because it's too far for his family. He instead offered a garden wedding in one of the well-known garden venue by the top elites, The Promenade.

They could get the biggest hall the place could offer to them.

Byleth resisted because her family are just simple people who doesn't revel on wasting large sums of money on an event that will only happen for a day and will only last for five hours in the venue.

They continued to discuss things as their food arrived, and Hilda could feel the tension rising between the couple even though they're still smiling amicably.

Lunch was a silent affair as the three of them were quite hungry. And the food helped to dispel the tension between bride and groom.

Hilda, being new in Almyra city, was quite shocked with how tasty the seafood prepared for them.

Big spicy shrimps flavored with herbs, roasted filled-in fish that Byleth really loves (and have taken the whole plate to herself so Claude had to order another one for him and Hilda to share), and a big plate of rice cooked with fragrant herbs, one fried fish and another smoked fish.

There's an herb and cheese plate for them at the side as well, to cleanse out their palates.

And to Hilda's surprise, there's chili crab in the secret menu when the owner of the restaurant dropped by to say hello to Claude. While she's not really into crabs because it's messy to eat, she really liked their version.

Because it's really spicy and tasty. Unlike those in Fodlan where their spicy is just...hot. And not much flavor. Which is really disappointing when Hilda gets those rare spicy cravings when stressed.

After their lunch, they got back into the car and drove back to Fodlan, doing a stop over to get some coffee.

As soon as Hilda's back in her apartment, the first thing she did is plop down on her sofa facedown. Travelling to Almyra is too tiring for someone her age, what more to Byleth's mom?

She needs to find a place in Leicester city that is big enough to accommodate two hundred people.

Not to mention the hotels where each side of the family would stay in.

Annoyed, Hilda got up from the sofa and went to the bathroom to treat herself to a nice long hot bath.

Afterwards, she pushed the thoughts of looking for a venue and focused on designing Byleth's wedding gown. She got her tablet out again and opened her drawing app, putting in her blank body base to draw over on.

It has to be eye catching. An empress cut maybe?

No. That won't do.

Byleth has an hourglass body type so she has to wear something that would accentuate that.

The A-line silhouette seems to be the most fitting for her.

Hilda sketched her design, sometimes scrunching up her nose as she made a lot of variations she will show to Byleth.

She would have gone for a Sheath silhouette but Hilda knows both side of the family are a bit conservative.

Besides, wedding gowns are all about that extra design that goes into such a simple fabric.

Content that she made at least five finished and detailed designs (and a couple more sketches that she didn't bother to clean up but kept for future reference), she took a break and made dinner for herself before moving onto the groom's design.

Or she could just rope in Lorenz into this, since he knows what kind of clothes Claude really likes. To the style and down to the very fabric used. Those two were kind of childhood friends after all, when Claude and his mother stayed in Fodlan for a few months.

Lorenz's family have a small Tailor shop run by a relative, an experiment in diving into the wedding business after how they saw Hilda's Couture flourish after eight years. This is also a chance for that said Tailoring shop to gain recognition by doing a Riegan's groom suit.

Yeah, she'll call Lorenz for help. There's no need for her to stress out on this. Besides, she's the one paying for the groom's clothes because she opened her big mouth to make their clothes as her gift.

Thankfully she doesn't have much customers demanding a unique design and are just picking out from her selections.

After dinner, Hilda put up her hair in a loose top bun to get back into working on a design. But first, she looked up Lorenz's contact number.

There's no way Lorenz would pass this chance up.

  
"So, I have three locations for you two." Hilda said as a matter-of-factly the next time she met up with the troublesome couple. "And I hope that you two will make up your mind on choosing which location because I've looked up their schedules and they are pretty booked until next year."

"We're not doing a direct occular?" Byleth asked her.

"Not until you've seen the pictures and decide you want to see it personally. I refuse to be dragged around like last time."

"You know that by doing occular, we could talk with their marketing department so we can ascertain the prices..." Claude frowned as he draped one arm around Byleth's shoulder casually. "Not to mention, we can determine the distance for both families."

"Don't worry, they're all here in Leicester city. For easy access on both sides."

She showed them her tablet.

One of the options is The Promenade, that easily got striked out by Byleth due to the price. Claude tried to sway her into agreeing but to no avail.

The second one is a notch or two lower than the Promenade's price but it's located up north of Leicester city, in the Kupala municipality. There's not much hotels in that area that can host their guests.

The third one is near the Riegan estate, a good thirty minutes travel. The place is named Gardenshire, with a lot of tall trees, and four venues to choose from within their property.

Hilda watched the couple as they discussed about the other two options, trying hard not to grimace and cringe at subtle sweetness.

Claude holding Byleth's shoulder, leaning close to her and giving her sickenly gentle sweet smile and looks.

Byleth giving him glances and amused smiles, as she leaned close to him as well.

Hilda needs a strong black coffee to wash down the sweetness she's witnessing.

They decided to go with Gardenshire (since it's really just the option left) and Hilda called the place to set up an occular appointment.

With the location out of the way, she then showed them the design for the bridal gown. Claude tried hard not to comment on which one he likes the most, but he really likes the fourth one.

But he wants Byleth to decide on what she wants to wear.

"Oh, by the way," Hilda suddenly said as she just remembered something important. "Have you two decided on a date next year?"

"Sixth of Pegasus Moon." Byleth said. 

"Twentieth of Pegasus Moon." Claude replied at the same time.

The couple stopped, looking at each other. Hilda sighed, knowing what's coming.

"Well, at least you have the same month so that's something." Hilda cut in before they start bickering again. "We'll just look at the place and see what schedule is open. Who are you going to ask to officiate your marriage?"

"My mother knows a Minister willing to do it." Claude informed them. "It's the same man who officiated their marriage."

"Oh good. Very good." Hilda murmured as she noted that down. "Now, we just need a caterer and photography..."

"I thought that would be obvious. The Kirsten Catering and the Victor video and photography. And the Ordelia bakeshop." Claude grinned at her.

Hilda took in a deep breath. Of course Claude is going to use his connections. Why look further right?

"Right... Okay..."

"Of course we're availing their premium packages. Full course meal, chocolate fountain for fruits and maybe candies for the kids and kids at heart. Three photographers, two videographers, same day edit and–"

"Claude, Claude...stop." Hilda cut him off. "We can't just decide on those when we haven't seen Gardenshire. We don't know if any of your suppliers are accredited partners. Your bride doesn't seem too keen on having to pay the corkages."

Claude looked at Byleth sheepishly, and Byleth only rolled her eyes at him.

"There you go again, getting ahead of yourself." Byleth reprimanded him.

"Hehe, sorry."

Byleth squished his face between her palms as his punishment and Claude took that chance to pout for a kiss.

Which Byleth gave to him. Just a quick peck.

And Hilda looked away, wishing that she's far from them. They may be lowkey sweet to one another when out in public but when they do show affection, even the tiniest bit, it's too sweet for anyone to bear.

"Right. As for the bridal car and groom's car..." Hilda continued, steering the conversation back to their original topic. "Which one are you going to use, Claude?"

"I'm not going to use my car, that's for sure." Claude replied grandly. "I was thinking maybe we could get the car from the Pinelli Rental. They do have quite a selection."

"Do we really have to rent a car for this even though we have one at our disposal?" his fiancée asked him with a frown.

"Yes. I will not entrust my car, and you, to anyone else on our special day. The Pinellis also happen to be the best bodyguards. Extra help is always appreciated."

"Claude..."

"It's expected, By. You're marrying into my family. You're lucky that they're not putting any pressure on you. If you were an Almyran woman, they would probably made you go through all the traditions of gift giving and all that."

"Do we need to do an engagement party too?" Hilda asked. "Because that is a separate event to plan."

"Eh, don't worry about that. We got that covered." Claude assured her.

"Okay then.... Now... What else do we need..."

Claude then snickered as he watched his friend frown over the list.

"I've got to say Hilda, being a wedding planner suits you. Maybe leave behind the Bridal couture and focus on that?"

"Oh shut up, Claude. I'm only doing this for Byleth."

  
Going on an occular to the Gardenshire, the three of them walked around to see the four venues they offer.

One was a simple pavilion with a nipa roofing that can accomodate at least a hundred and fifty. The whole place is surrounded by trees to create that hidden garden feel, and it would look better if some string lights and a few fake vines up there were put in as decoration.

But it's not what they're looking for because of its low capacity.

The next one was a bigger open space garden, with palm trees as a backdrop. Round shrubs bordered it, and pictures shown of sample event design in the evening makes it appealing.

However it can only hold up to a hundred and fifty people. While they can make use the corners strategically, that is going to be cramped because the additional musicians, food tables and dessert corner will also take up space.

The third location is an open air tropical garden inspired venue with a gazebo perfect for a wedding pictorial. It is surrounded by tall palm trees that serves as its partial roofing. Arbors were placed at the entrance, with thriving plants on it. The trellises at the sides as well have colorful plants and Byleth recognizes some of the plants that chases away mosquitoes.

With the height of the trees, and how it basically forms a natural wall around them, is ideal to hang down a lot of curtain fairy lights. The stone lampposts strategically placed will also provide that soft and ethereal feel at night. It basically doesn't need much designing since nature is the best design.

It would have been the ideal place for them, since it can hold up to three hundred people. The only real problem is that decorating the place is going to be limited.

And because Byleth's mom isn't allowed to stay outdoors that late into the night because of her health. She easily gets the sniffles, something Byleth must have partially inherited.

They moved to the fourth one, an airconditioned hall with a modest patch of green outside of it. With an obnoxiously large Mr & Mrs word statue placed on the far side facing the hall. It's a fun place to have some photography done though.

And a good place for an intimate civil ceremony.

Claude's been entertaining the thought of climbing on top of the word Mr and lie on it while Byleth stand by the Mrs, giving him a disappointed look.

It's quite a fun thought. And with Ignatz as their photographer, he's sure his friend will support him on that idea. It can be their Save The Date photo.

Inside is spacious, high ceiling with four intricately designed bowl chandeliers. A stage is at the far side of the room with stairs leading up to it. The doors were glass that can be opened at request if the couple doesn't want to use the aircon so that they can extend their reception area.

Or they could keep all but one door closed, with the cocktail bar outside after the ceremony.

All that matters is that it can hold two hundred and fifty people, enough space for everyone.

"I like this place." Claude told the employee showing them around. "Can we reserve a date for next year now?"

"Yes, of course sir. Let's go back to the office."

As soon as they were in the office, Hilda and Byleth were looking around the various pamphlets on one of the desks.

The employee returned with a big reservation book and handed it over to Claude.

Claude pouted when the twentieth of Pegasus Moon has already been taken by another couple but at least the sixth of Pegasus Moon is still available.

"We also have a Smart Bride package, if you're interested." the employee told them. "We have everything covered there and you can just talk to our suppliers if you want to upgrade their services."

"No, it's fine. We have certain suppliers in mind. We're just reserving the venue. How much is the corkage?"

"It will depend sir. We have corkage of six grand for caterer, four grand for photographer. But if they're accredited to us, there's no corkage fees."

"Really? Is the Kirsten Catering accredited?"

"Oh, definitely sir. They're our top and very best caterer. A good choice."

"And the Victor Photography?"

"They are also accredited, sir."

"The Ordelia bakeshop?"

"Accredited partner, sir."

"Oh, so we don't have any problem then."

Byleth pursed her lips, taking Hilda's tablet to check on some things before sealing the deal.

"The Mittelfrank lights and music is accredited?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. They're our most requested wedding singers."

"The Rangeld mobile bar?"

"They didn't renew their accreditation with us, I'm sad to inform you. But it's just fifteen hundred corkage."

Byleth nodded at that, noting it down. "I see. Who are we asking for a bubble machine for the reception?" 

Claude looked at her, frowning. "Why a bubble machine? Isn't a smoke machine better?"

"You want people to cough and have asthma attack with a smoke machine?"

"But bubble machine..." 

"We're getting the bubble machine, Claude."

"Okay, okay...ugh, bubbles." Claude muttered. It sounds so childish. But if that's what his bride wants, then he'll acquiesce.

"We can provide the bubble machine. Do you need an event stylist and florists? We could recommend you to one if you don't have any." the employee replied to Byleth.

"We already have contracted the Edmunds for the flower arrangement for the ceremony and the reception. We really just needed the venue." Claude replied to the employee, getting tired of the sales talk. "Do we need to do a downpayment now?"

"If you're sure about your date, you can pay ten grand so we can block the date for you."

Claude nodded at that, taking out his wallet. 

"Does the florist have corkage as well?" Byleth interrupted Claude's payment.

"Edmunds is accredited florist, ma'am. There's no corkage."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at that, surprised to hear that almost everyone they thought of taking in as their supplier is accredited.

"How about an On-The-Day Coordinator?"

"We can book you with one of our best. Her services is maybe around thirteen grand..."

Byleth made a quick calculation. With the venue at seventy grand, plus the suppliers, they're up around two hundred and something grand.

They don't have the clothes yet for the bridesmaid and groomsmen, the flower girls and the three bearers. Not to mention the giveaways for the Primary Sponsors.

Hair and make up too. She can't have Hilda do that since Hilda is part of the entourage.

There's also the invitations and the general giveaway for guests.

Overall, they'll probably reach up to three hundred something grand, probably close to four because there's also the car rental, crew meal, and hotel accomodations where their family is going to stay. It's probably a small amount for Claude but Byleth hates spending that much money for a one day event but there's nothing she can do.

She nodded and the employee left to get the wad of blank receipt to write down Claude's payment and to secure the Eisner-Riegan nuptial on their preferred date.

Hilda only raised an eyebrow at him.

"When did you contracted Marianne for your florist?"

"Wasn't me. It was Byleth." Claude replied defensively.

"Marianne promised she'd do my bouquet on my wedding." Byleth shrugged. "She's doing that one for free but the rest, we have entered a contract."

Hilda narrowed her eyes. "I see..."

"Don't worry Hilda, we didn't trick her into doing that."

  
"No, you don't have to get those papers yet!" Hilda almost screamed into her phone one day, surprising her employees who were just minding their own business in her shop.

Claude and Byleth had gone to the local municipality to get their papers and thought of telling Hilda about it at the last minute.

"No! You don't need those yet! I am telling you!" She breathed heavily, pacing around the room. "No! You just need a birth certificate for now. That Certificate of No Marriage is only valid for six months! You are just wasting money! And that's one time issue only! Don't. Do. It."

Her employees looked at one another, worried for their boss since she's really red in the face and they have never seen her like that before.

"You can apply for that around the Ethereal Moon. Yes. I am sure. I saw my brother almost make the same mistake back then when he's preparing for his own wedding."

One of the employees decided to go out and get Hilda her favorite calming drink at the cafe a few meters away from the shop before she's done with the phone call.

"No! You don't need to apply for a marriage license right now as well! Claude, I swear to the goddess..."

The employee returned quickly, with a large drink for Hilda and a cupcake. No one knows how she managed to do that, but her fellow workers probably thought she yelled "Code Pink!" and someone from the cafe immediately made the drink.

"Stop. Just stop wasting money, Claude. Don't ask me what you're going to do now! Leave those papers alone until there's only six months to go for your marriage."

Hilda ended the call, and she slumped down on the nearest chair. Her employee placed down the drink and cupcake in front of her. Hilda thanked her, paying her immediately before Hilda forgets.

She sat there, trying to cool down her head when Marianne came in with a box of honey buns she made for this specific visit.

"Hello Hilda. You looked stress..." Marianne greeted her as she placed the box down. "Are you taking care of yourself properly?"

Hilda looked up at Marianne, her bottom lip quivering and reached out to hug her girlfriend's midriff.

Marianne blinked, then circled her arms around her in a comforting manner.

"Claude and Miss Byleth stressing you out?"

Hilda mutely nodded against her soft tummy. Marianne gently caressed Hilda's hair.

"Why don't you hand this job over to a professional so you can just focus on her wedding dress?"

Hilda shook her head.

Marianne sighed. "Well, that's a problem..."

Hilda tightened her arms around Marianne who then just soothed her.

"There, there... I'll try to talk to them so that you won't be this stressed, okay? I'm sure they'll listen to me."

  
Hilda sat with Claude and Byleth during their meeting with Raphael to discuss about their menu for the wedding.

Hopefully this is going to be a simple meeting without any headache.

"We can do a simple table arrangement for you." Raphael told them. "Or if you have an event stylist, we can coordinate with them."

"You can talk to Hilda about that. She knows the event stylist."

"Their event stylist is from the Gloucester Events Management. You can talk to the person in charge. I'll send their details later." Hilda replied. After talking to Marianne, Hilda had relented and asked Lorenz for help on the event styling. Thankfully, he agreed to help and he had sent his best team to her rescue. 

Raphael nodded at that.

"So then, on to business with the menu. How many guests?"

"Two hundred."

Raphael blinked. "Huh, that's less people than I thought you'd do. Always thought you'd go for three hundred and fifty."

Claude shrugged, looking over at Byleth. "It's what the future Missus wants."

"Okay then. We have several selections here. And since you have that number of guest, I'll have to suggest the Silver package."

Raphael took out a folder and showed them what's included in the package.

"It has a full four course meal, with both pork, beef and chicken. Appetizers, soups of your own choosing from our menu. Pasta station with two sauces to choose from. Chocolate fountain as well, with fruits and candies. And a dessert station. There's also white wine for the Primary sponsors."

"No donut wall?" Claude pouted.

"Ah, well. That's a different package."

"Why can't we have that package?"

"It's for three hundred people package, Claude. But if you really want it, we can add it in for extra payment."

"Sure, okay."

Raphael chuckled. "Well, aren't you quick to decide. You're the easiest client I've ever had."

"Well, there is a little request I want to make." Claude admitted. "Can you make some Almyran dishes as well?"

Raphael frowned at that. "Almyran dishes? Can't say I know how to make any of that..."

"I can send someone to help you if you want."

"Sure, okay...what about you, Miss Byleth? Any requests?"

"Nothing in particular. I just want to be sure that the food aren't cold by the time we're about to eat."

"Oh, don't worry about that. We keep the food warm even when on display."

Hilda scanned the other contents of the package, frowning.

"Hey Raphael?"

"Yes?"

"It only says here that VIP service is only up to fourteen people. Is the bride and groom included in that number?"

"Yes. It's a buffet. We don't have that much people to serve each table personally."

Hilda chewed on her lower lip. "Any chance you can put that up to twenty four? These two have a lot of Primary sponsors."

Raphael looked at her then at the couple, thinking of something to say. "Well...I could add a few more servers but..."

"Money is no issue." Claude assured him.

"It's not that, Claude. It's the availability of my servers. There might be an event that booked us on the same day and time as you did before coming here..."

"Can't hire new ones?"

"I oversee their training personally, and we just graduated a fresh batch. We won't be opening any hiring soon. But I'll get back to you about this once I see our events list."

  
"Of course I'd be honored to be your photographer on your special day." Ignatz told them cheerfully when they dropped by his studio.

"Good. I knew you wouldn't say no." Claude grinned at him. "Now, I'll be needing your full team and–"

Byleth covered his mouth with her hand to stop him from babbling. "Sorry, don't listen to his rambling. We just need a good coverage."

Ignatz laughed when Claude struggled to free himself from Byleth's hand.

"Well, since it's your special day, I'd give you a special package. I can give you my premium package."

He slid over a pamphlet to them and they took a look at it.

Four photographers, unlimited shots. Both for prenuptial shoot and the event itself.

Full wedding coverage (with two aerial drones) of two videographers and two drone operators.

Four albums: two for the couple (their wedding and their prenup) and two parent albums.

A small "gallery" as display on each table or a trellis of their photos together.

A multi panel canvas of their chosen wedding photo. They could choose if they want it same sizes or not for some cool effects on the wall.

Same day edit of their videos.

And they get to keep all the raw footages.

"Well now, isn't this a bit..." Hilda frowned. "Isn't this a bit excessive?"

"It's actually the industry's standard." Ignatz confessed. "And I'm going to offer it on a low price just for you, since you did help us get started on this business several years ago, Claude."

"Thank you Ignatz, but I'd rather pay full price..."

"No, no, I insist. I'm offering you my premium as my thanks."

Hilda looked over at the couple who seem to be taken aback by this insistence.

She knows those two would rather pay full price on anything but everywhere they go, they get discounts (or free upgrade in Raphael's case).

It would be nice if other couples who aren't as fortunate as those two to have such connections can also avail that kind of service.

Hilda had seen so many couples during a Bridal fair looking wistfully at suppliers they can't afford but wanted to have their day to be as beautiful as those who have spent at least half a million or so.

That's why she has started an affordable bridal couture line for such brides. The Hilda Goneril gowns are accessible to all classes.

"Huh, never thought you'd really settle down with Byleth." Lysithea said in surprise when they stopped by her bakeshop. She turned to look at Byleth.

"You know it's not too late to back out on this wedding?"

"Hey, I thought we're friends." Claude pouted.

"Oh, we are? I was under impression that you're here as a client."

"Just ignore, Claude." Hilda said. "We came here to see some of your wedding cakes and their prices."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm only offering a few packages."

Lysithea went to one shelf to pull out a folder and returned to the table.

"I have a three-layered cake, a five-layered cake and a seven-layered cake. Each comes with a hundred cake pops with a design you want."

Byleth flipped through the designs while Claude looked around the shop.

"Oh, hey, Cyril. You're here." Claude said cheerfully, waving at him. "Glad to see you're doing well."

Cyril, who was busy putting in the new cakes for display, grimaced as he turned to look at Claude.

"Yeah, I've been well. But I'm busy so...can we talk later?"

"Focus, Claude." Hilda reprimanded him.

"What? It's nice to see my little brother figure."

Lysithea shook her head. "I don't have any samples of the cakes right now, so you can choose which flavor. Maybe next time during a taste test."

"Nah, we want lemon flavored cake." Claude replied easily. "We've decided on that long ago. And isn't that your best seller?"

"Well, yes..." 

"I'm fine with a three-layered cake." Byleth informed Lysithea. "Can you make it simple though? Nothing outrageous. Just white with sugar pearls and something?"

"Oh, sure. I can do that. We have a fine selection of simple and elegant designs."

"Can we also have cupcakes along with the cake pops?" Claude asked her. "As a giveaway to the general guests."

"I...could but...that would be an additional cost."

"That's fine with me."

Lysithea only frowned at him. "Must be nice to have an easy access to money for you to commit easily on each expenses."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

  
"Really? You're settling down with Claude of all people?" Leonie said in surprise when they have set a meeting with her for a car rental. 

"Why is everyone saying that as if I'm the worst choice she ever made?" Claude complained as they sat down in Leonie's office.

"Well, in all honesty, I never really thought that Byleth would fall in love with anyone. Not even you." Leonie answered him flippantly. "I've known her my whole life, and she never got any interest in boys."

"I'm not a b–" 

"Can we please just see your catalogues?" Hilda cut him off. Leonie snickered at that, as she placed the catalogue in front of them.

She has a lot of cars to choose from.

But there's only two white cars ideal for a bridal car: a sleek Benz and a vintage convertible car.

And Claude noticed that the old soul in Byleth's eyes were drawn to the vintage one.

Which will not offer much of a protection if ever.

"The Benz is nice. A classic." Claude told Byleth who turned to look at him and frowned.

"But I like the convertible."

"But what if it rains on your way to the venue?"

"Claude, there's not much rain during Pegasus Moon."

"Well what if–" 

"If you're worried about the security for your future bride, I can put in a few of my best." Leonie offered. "A driver, with convoys. How about that?"

Claude smiled at Leonie while Byleth frowned at him.

"Why would you..."

"We all know there's a lot of people who'd want you to be their spouse. I'm not going to take the risk of you getting kidnapped."

Byleth and Hilda only glanced at each other at that. Sometimes, Claude is a bit overprotective.

Byleth understood that, since two years ago she was ambushed and her car was riddled with bullets by unknown attackers when she was on her way to work. They never knew if it was done by the government who is trying so hard to discredit the Goneril Pharmaceuticals or someone who has a grudge on Byleth or Claude.

Holst and Byleth exposed the drugs being distributed by the government were not really approved by the Health Organisation, and instead were just tests. A few have died because of it as well.

Byleth remained in the hospital for a week, even though she did not sustain any grave injuries. Claude worked together with Holst to track down those who tried to harm her but they were not successful.

"You seem down, Hilda. What's wrong?" Marianne asked one weekend as she dropped by Hilda's apartment. "I thought everything is set with their wedding preparations? You're free from their stress."

"Yes, everything is paid for and all that..." Hilda replied grumpily.

Marianne sat down next to her, looking at her curiously.

"So why are you so down?"

"I can't find the inspiration to start on Byleth's wedding gown..." Hilda whined as she scooted over and laid her head on Marianne's lap.

"I see..."

Marianne gently caressed Hilda's hair, waiting for her to open up. She knows that whatever is bothering Hilda, it has something to do with the wedding.

Hilda sighed, turning her whole body to embrace Marianne's waist.

Marianne only smiled at that, waiting patiently.

Finally after ten minutes of silent moping, Hilda turned her face upwards to look at Marianne.

"Why is it that people jack up prices when they hear the word 'wedding'? Even our friends got trapped in the system."

"Did they charge that much?"

"No, they didn't. But for the regular people, it seems a bit too steep. Thirty-five grand for a basic package of photography? And the premium, for regular customers, is around a hundred and twenty."

"It is their living, Hilda. People pay for their skills. It's the same way as you, when you give your services as a bridal gown designer."

"I know, I know... But what about those who wants to have a nice and memorable wedding they can share with their family, celebrate their best day but can't afford real professionals? Are they going to be stuck with amateurs, and the worst part is people running off with their hard earned money without getting the job done properly?"

Marianne smiled sweetly at Hilda, touched by her concern for other people she barely knows.

She knows Hilda started an affordable bridal line for those who can't afford her high end ones, with the same top quality as her most expensive gown. And of course, Marianne is the one who made the bouquets for those brides when Hilda recommended her store.

The two of them never charged more than needed when they see that their client is having a difficult time with their budget.

They know they're losing money by doing that but at lesst they can help those brides to have a beautiful wedding experience.

Besides, they still have high end clientèle to cover the loss so it's a win-win somehow.

"So what do you want to do?" Marianne asked her.

"I...I don't know. It's so frustrating. I mean. I could ask my father to give me my land inheritance early so I can convert it to an affordable wedding venue alternative for those on a budget..."

"But you know that it'll take some time to establish that, right?"

"I know... I've also been thinking of maybe, just maybe, open a wedding planning business that will help couples to find the right suppliers but will not sacrifice their budget and the quality of services."

Marianne framed Hilda's face with her hands, smiling.

"You are quite the angel, Hilda."

"I really just hate it when people jack up their prices for no reason other than hearing the word 'wedding', knowing that people will pay more than needed."

"I'll support you on whatever you decided to do. But don't close your shops. I love seeing you work on each gown."

"But the stress of wedding planning is too much! Look at my face!" Hilda said as she sat up. "Look at my poor face! It's so oily now due to stress! The other day, I found a pimple on my chin!"

"So what do you want to do?" Marianne asked patiently.

Hilda huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'll decide after this wedding."

"Good. Now, do you want me to make you some tea?"

Hilda pouted before scooting closer to her, enveloping her in her arms and resting her cheek on Marianne's shoulder.

"No. Stay here with me for a moment. I'm still upset."


End file.
